Perfect Melody
by Forbidden.Love.21
Summary: With one touch her body felt alive again. LEMON, AU, Bella/Edward


__

Title: Perfect Lullaby.  
Pairings: Bella/Edward  
**Rating: R- LEMON**  
Spoilers: None  
Disclamier: I own nothing but the plot!  
Summary:

_

* * *

_

_I heard he sang a lullaby, I heard he sang it from his heart, when I found out I thought I would die, because that lullaby was mine. I wish I didn't wish so hard, maybe I wished our love apart. How could an angel break my heart…  
Toni Braxton- How Could an angel break my heart_

Her fingers slide over the ivory keys sending a chill through her body.

How many times did she end up here, ended up with these feelings washing over her. Tormenting her, making her remember things that should have be forgotten long ago.

Shutting her eyes, she hit the notes one by one.

The perfect melody, the perfect release of her emotions.

His hand touches her shoulder gently. "Oh Bella," his voice was musical -it was his, no one else- Nothing in all this time has change that. "Play for me"

Her fingers hesitate on the keys, unsure of what to do. She could refuses, she knew that- but need she want to?

"Please" his sweet breath brushed over her face as he whispered in her ear, her body tightened in responds. After all this time he still made her feel this way like a love sick teenager.

_That's what I am._

"Only if you promise to kiss me after" she said softly with a smile playing on her lips, she knew he would. This was the only time he did what she asked.

She hit the notes one by one, never missing a key. No matter how fast or slow, she made it perfect. She made it theirs.

In one swift movement Edward had her in his arms.

"Edward..."

"Shh, trust me Bella" his lips grazed her jaw line as he gently laid her on the cold wooden floor. His hands roamed over her side, sending chills throughout her body.

"I've missed you Edward" her words came out as a whimper, how long has she gone with out his touch? Has it been days, weeks, months, years? She couldn't tell, with his hands on her body her mind refused to work.

"I'm here now love, I wont leave again." His lips met hers in a passionate kiss. She slipped her hands under his shirt, feeling his cold, hard chest. She bite his lip playfully.

"I love you Edward." she felt him smile against her mouth. "I love you Bella"

Her hands grabbed the edge of his shirt pulling it up over his head. This was her night to be with him. The love of her life, her soul-mate.

She kissed his naked chest never taking her eyes off of his topaz ones. Her hands stopped at his belt. She gave him a knowing smile as she watched him freeze for a moment. She slowly undid his belt pulling it out of his pant hoops.

She could see and feel the bulge in his pants. She loved how he got so very hard for her, it sent her over the edge. She brought belt up and around his neck pulling him down for a kiss with it."You know I like it on top Edward" she purred in his ear, in the next moment she was straddling him, his hands on her hips. She felt him through her nightgown. She was getting hotter by the minute.

"God your beautiful." He whisphered breathlessly.

She smiled at him. He always had a way to make her feel beautiful. Even in a nightgown.

She bent down to kiss him gently. Their lips moved together, making him moan her name. His hands slide under her nightgown up her thighs until he got the edge of her panties. His hands slide over her front, he could feel her wetness through the cotton material.

He rubbed her through her panties sending waves of pleasure through her body. "Edward..."

He loved the feel of her wet and above him. "Lets take these off" His voice was thick with anticipation as he raised her up enough to slide down the wet panties. It only took a second until her wet flesh was resting on his lower stomach. The contrast between her warmth and his coldness made her moan with pleasure.

He raised up her nightgown, he wanted her fully naked. His hands skimmed along the sides of her breast. He ran his thumb over her hard nipple.

With her back slightly arched and her head back he took her breast into his mouth.

She felt him sucking slowly and gently before he flicked her nipple with his tongue.

Her back arched more, her pleasure increasing. She felt her body full with temptation. Her stomach heavy with desires. She loved feeling like this with Edward. She loved how free he got, how amazingly human he let himself be with her.

She gasped with pleasure as his thumb rubbed circles on her clit.

His tongue flicked her nipple again before gently tugging on it with his teeth sending a double shock through her body.

She pushed him pack with enough force to pull her out of his mouth.

He gave her a puzzled. "Its your turn" her fingers teased him as she stroked back and forth above his waistband. She slowly unbuttoned sis pants then lowered the zipper her eyes glued to his with every move she made.

She raised her self to her knee's so she had enough room to drag his pants and boxers down his thighs, She crawled back up his body, her breasts brushing against his skin as she gracefully positioned herself above him

She waited so long for him, so long for this.

The friction that their bodies created, made them both let a out a low moan.

As she settled on top of him, she began kissing and nipping at his neck, wishing that vampires could get love bites...

"Oh Edward…" she whispered.

"Whats wrong love?"

"I just... I wish this moment would never end" she breathed, thick with love and sorrow. "Then lets keep it from ending shall we?" His voice was serious, but they both knew that it would end.

"I love the way you hold me, the way you touch me, the way you make me feel." She kissed his lips with enough force and passion that if he was only human he might have passed out.

"I want to feel you inside of me Edward... I want you deep inside of me... Please..." He didn't wait, he knew he wanted her too. She was on her back, legs spread apart in the next instant, with a shocked look on her face. She didn't except him to move so boldly.

He smiled her favorite smile as he gently pushed himself inside of her hot wet body. "Edward" she moan feeling his long hard penis enter her. He moved inside her body with such grace careful not to hurt her, or go to fast to soon.

Her hips raised up pushing him in more then he planned. "Harder Edward... H-h-h-harder" he gasped at the feeling of her tight body pulsating on his long hard member.

He increased the pace, doing faster rhythmic movement. Occasionally he would hold still then plunge in her harder sending her body senses over the edge. She cried out her release, her body quivering underneath him. She felt every inch of her body tingling.

She felt his pace getting faster and, faster until he too released inside of her.

She felt like she was in heaven, with her own angel.

"I love you Bella" he said with a soft kiss on her lips.

They we're perfect for each other. They matched each other whole heartily, She lied there in his arms, with his strong arms holding her. She felt the safe – as she always did- in his arms. It was her safe haven.

"Edward.."

"Yes love?"

"I miss you"

"I know love"

"Come back to me Edward"

She looked into his eyes hoping... praying he would say yes.

He opened his mouth to answer her... then he was gone and it was nothing but blackness, and the sound of what?... birds? Birds and laughter? Bella brow scrunched in confusion. why did she suddenly feel like she was bouncing? And Where did Edward go?

She opened her eyes only to find that it was dream.

Once again, she felt a familiar ping in her heart.

"MOMMY! DADDY... WAKE UP!" she looked up at her daughter and smiled. "Good morning Grace." she said her voice rough from sleep.

"I WANT PANCAKES DADDY!" Grace said with laughter.

"Give us a minute honey, well be down soon. How about you pour us some orange juice?"

Grace smiled lovingly at her father, she loved pouring the orange juice in the morning. It was their normal routine. Her Daddy made their pancake her mommy cut the fruit and she poured the orange juice. She took off out of the bedroom giving her parents time to wake up.

"Good morning Beautiful" Bella's husband said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning Jacob." Bella said with a smile.

She slowly got out of bed and with her back to Jacob, a silent tear slid down her cheek. It was only a dream she thought to her self once more before she started her day, her life, her reality.

* * *

_Review & get a cookie from Edward. ;) _


End file.
